A Mobile High Definition Link (MHL for short) specification is a wired connection standard, based on an MHL technology, for a mobile device. CEC (Consumer Electronics Control) is a control protocol applicable between a variety of audio and video consumer electronic products.
Currently, a mobile device supporting a USB/MHL multiplexing interface has emerged. However, in view of factors such as size and elegant appearance of the mobile device, generally, there is only one USB/MHL multiplexing interface disposed in the mobile device. In the prior art, if the USB/MHL multiplexing interface is externally connected to a docking station (HD Dock) including an independent HDMI interface and USB interface, a USB interface device and an HDMI interface device cannot yet be used simultaneously. For example, when one end of the docking station is connected to the HDMI interface device and the other end of the docking station performs an MHL output, the USB interface of the docking station, if connected to docking station a USB keyboard or a mouse, cannot work.